1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to diagnosing faults in electric machines.
2. Background Art
It is known to diagnose faults in the operation in electric motors so that mitigating actions can be taken. For example, the actual current in the motor is compared to that commanded. An error indicates a fault, such as a short in the motor. In response, a fault condition may be communicated to an operator or the motor may be shut down in extreme cases.
Transient conditions, however, may lead to false indications of faults. For example, in current feedback error checking, the actual current may not follow the current command closely during a transient, not because of an actual fault, but due to issues associated with a transient condition. It is desirable to avoid false indications of fault conditions.